Chapter 1 (2018 manga)
:For the first chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 1 (2015 manga).'' The first chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published in VIZ Media's Weekly Jump Issue on November 19th, 2018.[https://www.viz.com/shonenjump/weekly-shonen-jump-volume-427/issue/16020 November 19th, 2018 Weekly Shonen Jump] Summary The first part of the chapter covers "Ruby Rose", where Ruby Rose faces off against Roman Torchwick and his henchmen and has her conversation with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The next section covers "The Shining Beacon", where Ruby meets Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc when she first arrives at Beacon Academy with her sister, Yang Xiao Long. The final section covers the events of "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" where Ruby talks about how she wants to become a Huntress with Weiss, Blake and Yang. Afterwards, all four of them gets scolded by Glynda for staying up all night pass their curfew. Characters Trivia *The first chapter covers "Ruby Rose", "The Shining Beacon", and "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". *While the chapter follows the three episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs and cut in several key ways. **Salem and Ozpin's conversation with each other through narrating is cut. **Ruby takes out one of the henchmen off a panel after she asks him if he's robbing her. **The scene where Ruby asks the Shopkeep if she can go after Roman is cut. **The Bullhead picks up Roman close to the Dust shop instead of on top of a building. **Roman does not set off the Dust shard with his weapon. Instead, he throws a bottle of Dust at Ruby when he makes his getaway. **Cinder Fall does not come to help Roman make his getaway. **Glynda and Ruby's fight against Roman and Cinder was cut. **The scene where Ruby asks Glynda for an autograph was cut. **Ruby was unaware of who Ozpin is until he fully introduces himself to her. **Ozpin never mentions Ruby's Silver Eyes or asks how she was able to wield a scythe. **Ozpin does not give Ruby cookies during their conversation. **The Vale news that features the wanted criminal and the Faunus Civil Rights Protest was cut. ***Instead, Glynda informs Ruby about Roman before criticizing her for her reckless behaviors on fighting criminals. **The part where a chibi version of Ruby is thrilled about the new weapons that the students wield was cut. **Yang runs off to leave Ruby alone instead of ditching her to hang out with her friends. **Ruby does not accidentally set off Weiss' Dust. **Ruby and Weiss' conversation was extended. **Ruby's conversation with Jaune was cut. **The scene where Ruby and Yang meet Weiss at the ceremony was cut. **Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc does not appear in the ceremony. **The students have their own beds instead of sleeping on the floor. **Ruby writing a letter to her other friends to Signal Academy was cut. **The scene where Yang is looking at the guys and Jaune in their pajamas was cut. **Yang never comment Blake's bow that matches her pajamas. **Ruby never asks what book Blake was reading. **Ruby tells her reason why she wants to become a Huntress to Weiss, Blake, and Yang was never featured in the show. **The scene where Glynda scolded Team RWBY for staying up past their curfew was not featured in the show. See Also *Battle Pages **Ruby vs. Roman and Henchmen Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 1 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 1 Japanese cover Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Roman Torchwick.png|Roman Torchwick (2018) manga chapter 1 Ruby defeats the henchmen.png|Ruby defeats the henchmen (2018) manga chapter 1, Glydna Goodwitch.png|Glydna Goodwitch (2018) manga chapter 1, Yang Xiao Long.png|Yang Xiao Long (2018) manga chapter 1, Ozpin.png|Ozpin (2018) manga chapter 1, Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Schnee (2018) manga chapter 1, Blake Belladonna.png|Blake Belladonna (2018) manga chapter 1, Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc (2018) manga chapter 1, Ruby meets Jaune.png|Ruby meets Jaune References Category:Manga Chapters